Mi Diario Sobre ti
by Knutik
Summary: Las Aventuras y desventuras de nuestros merodeadores favoritos y nuestras chicas preferidas en su 7mo curso, cumpleaños, hallowen, resacas de nestea, Panic at the disco!O.o todo aqui con una buena convinacion de humor,romance y mas HUMOR.
1. Primer dia, y ya te odio mas que nunca

Hola soy Mary y les voy a decir que muchos de los personajes no me pertenecen, porque son de la Doña J.K Rowling, bueno presten atencion a esto:

**Negritas: Para las fechas------------**Normal:Para cuando Amber escriba en el diario**-----**_Cursiva: Para cuando Lily escriba en el diario_

**

* * *

**

**Lunes 17 de Septiembre, Londres, Estacion de trenes, King Cross, Anden 9 ¾**

Diario de Lily Evans y Amber Bines

_Diario hoy es el primer día de clases en mi séptimo año_, también es mi día diario, _te contare algo sobre mi amiga con la cual comparto el diario como ves._

_#Su nombre es: Amber Alexa Bines _

_#Estudia: 7mo año en el colegio Hogwarts_

_#Tiene: 17 añitos #Su mamá y su papá son: Jackelin y Alexander Bines _

_#Su hermano es: Alejandro Bines (el fastidioso hermano de 13 años)_

_#Ella odia: A Sirius y a James, los vegetales, la sopa de su abuela y las cebollas. _

Ahora es mi turno de hablarles de mi amiga

#Se llama: Liliana Evans (de Potter)

#Estudia: 7mo en Hogwarts

#Tiene: 16 pero mañana cumple 17

#Su mami y papi son: Marian y Peter Evans

#Su hermana es: una fastidiosa, Petunia Evans

#Ella odia: A James y a Sirius, estar enferma, que la levanten con agua fría y El bosque prohibido.

Bueno lo primero por decir es que las dos odiamos a Sirius y a James¿porque? Bueno porque son arrogantes, egocéntricos, arrogantes, los mejores jugadores de quidditch, tienen un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy, bueno ese no es el tema,_ Amber tiene razón el punto es que los odiamos y que jamás sentiremos algo por ellos._

_Lo primero que sucedió en el primer día de clase de mi séptimo curso_,¡¡Fue algo horroroso!! _¡Amber sal de mi relato!,_ esta bien cuéntalo tu, _bueno lo primero que sucedió fue…_

-¿que tal te fue en vacaciones Lily?-decía Amber caminando al lado de su amiga y dirigiéndose como de costumbre a abordar el tren de Hogwarts.

-Bien, no me quejo de mis abuelos, pero tienen que actualizarse mucho desde la segunda guerra mundial-dijo Lily tomando sus maletas al igual que Amber y abordando el tren-pobres, aun no saben que existen los celulares

-Y tu de buena nieta no les dijiste nada, me imagino ¿no?-dijo Amber sarcásticamente entrando en el primer vagón que vieron vacío.-Bueno lo digo porque tus abuelitos tienen algo de dinero, podrían comprarte uno nuevo

-Tu siempre pensando en dinero…mis abuelos y YO preferimos guardar ese dinero para mis estudios universitarios-dijo Lily dejando boqui abierta a Amber que acababa de dejar sus maletas en el suelo.

-No hablaras en serio ¿verdad?-dijo Amber y Lily la miro con su típica cara de "¿que tú crees?"-¡Lily¿¡podrías alguna vez comportarte como una adolescente normal!?

Lily se callo por un momento como pensando en que había dicho o hecho para que Amber le dijera eso, pero al momento de responder entraron las únicas dos personas (sin contar a Remus) que no querrían ver ese día ni en el final del mundo; James y Sirius.

-Wao que suerte tenemos para encontrarnos, primero Amber en el centro comercial, luego Lily en la librería y ahora esto-dijo James recostado en la puerta

-Parece que nos estuvieran persiguiendo, jaja-dijo Sirius riendo (Amber: con su típica sonrisa de "las derrito a todas"-Lily: Amber deja tus comentarios para después)-Como nos quieren tanto, nos quedaremos aquí para su deleite y porque no hay otros vagones vacíos.

-Valla Sirius al fin usas palabras mayores, en tu lenguaje claro esta-dijo Amber a Sirius que se había sentado a su lado-No te acerques mucho que me pegaras los piojos que tienes en ese grasoso cabello, jajaja- rieron al unísono ella y Lily.

-Oye con mi cabello no te metas, además no niegues que deseas tenerme cerca de ti…-dijo Sirius acercándose mas y mas hasta que Amber quedo contra la pared.

-¡Déjala en paz Sirius!, no vez que le causas asco-dijo Lily mientras que James le acariciaba el cabello-Y tu deja de tocarme el cabello, que pareces psicópata

-Es que esta tan suave y huele tan bien, como me gustaría tenerte siempre conmigo para saborear tu dulce aroma…-dijo James y a Lily se le erizaron los cabellos (Amber: Se le puso la piel de gallina, jajaja-Lily:¡¡Amber!!)

Lily se paso al mueble del lado de Amber, y James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron en el otro asiento; duraron unos minutos solo para que las chicas cayeran rendidas en las manos de Morfeo(ya saben ese hombre griego que duerme a la gente) y fue el momento de actuar de los chicos.

-Lily es tan bella-decía atontado James a sus amigos; arrodillado en frente de esta-Si solo pudiera darle un pequeñísimo beso…-dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose a Lily que seguía dormida, pero Remus lo tomo de la camisa y lo alo para sentarlo de nuevo en su silla.

-James no te arriesgues a perder todo lo que has logrado con Lily hasta ahora-dijo Remus en tono sabio

-Jajaja, como si hubiera logrado algo con la pelirroja, jajaja-decía Sirius riendo con ganas hasta que James le pego en una costilla-¡auch eso me dolió!

Unos minutos antes de que se acabara el viaje las chicas despertaron (bueno bostezos, lagañas y cabello hecho un desastre) se miraron, una a la otra y empezaron a reír de lo mal arregladas que estaban.

-¿podrían darnos unos minutos para cambiarnos?-dijo Amber buscando su maleta-Ya vamos a llegar, no seria mala idea que ustedes también se cambiaran

-Esta bien nos cambiaremos-dijeron James y Sirius y empezaron a quitarse los chalecos y las camisas que tenían puesto.

-¡Están dementes¡no decíamos que se cambiaran aquí!-dijo Lily horrorizada, pero a la vez viendo los bien definidos músculos de James-¡Lárguense!-dijo sacando junto a Amber a los tres chicos.

-Si tienes algún problema con la falda, muñeca¡llámame!-dijo Sirius antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara

-Que idiotas…-dijo Lily no muy convencida- ¿has visto los abdominales que tiene James?

-Dios, y eso que no viste los brazos y el cuerpazo que tiene Sirius-dijo Amber, ya que esta sabia que quería hablar de eso-Como harán para estar tan…tan buenos!

-Tan sexy…-dijo Lily atontada empezando a cambiarse (Amber: estaba pensando en James-Lily¡Amber!)

Pero de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par (Amber¡Y nos estábamos cambiando!) Nada más que James y detrás de este Sirius, estos se quedaron paralizados mirando a "sus" chicas, mientras que ellas se cambiaban lo más rápido posible.

-¡que hacen aquí!-dijo Amber frente a frente de los chicos-Y no me digan que paseando nada más porque conozco sus intenciones

-Que cuerpos tan angelicales vimos-dijo Sirius pasando dentro de vagón-¿Porque no me dejas explorar todas tus curvas Amber?-dijo tomándola por la cintura y bajando sus manos por donde esta prohibido

-Pervertido-fue lo ultimo que oyo Sirius antes de que Amber le pegara una patada a Sirius.

Después de eso las chicas se fueron al vagón de unas amigas y no los volvieron a ver más en todo el trayecto. Al fin llegaron al colegio y como siempre se fueron en sus carretas, Lily. Amber, una chica llamada Clarise y Diggory estaban en una carreta, y James, Sirius, Remus y una afortunada admiradora se sentaron con ellos.

Al fin después del muy largo discurso de Dumbledore, llego la muy esperada cena y por supuesto comieron hasta dejar los platos limpios.

-Si esos elfos siguen preparando la comida creo que perderé mi hermosa figura-dijo Sirius recostado en la mesa-estoy cansado ¿tu no?-dijo, pero James no le respondía, estaba mirando a Lily.-No otra vez…

Pasaron directamente a sus habitaciones a dormir tranquilamente (Amber: no es cierto yo pase toda la noche despierta-Lily: claro pensando en Sirius-Amber: morirás LILY) bueno sea como sea se acostaron en las camas.

Al siguiente día…


	2. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 17 florecita

**Hola decidi subir otro aunque no tenga muchos reviews, entonces aqui esta el 2do capi, y please para continuar el sig. capi tengo que tener mas de 3 reviews,:(, entonces BYE!!!

* * *

Martes 18 de septiembre, Londres, Mundo Magico, Colegio Hogwarts**

_Querido Diario:_

¡Al fin llego el cumpleaños de Lily!, _si al fin llego mi momento de ser una verdadera adolescente ,_ te felicito amiga al fin llego tu día, _bueno les contaremos lo bien que la pasamos el día de mi cumpleaños,_ fue de lo mejor lo primero que paso fue…

-Feliz cumpleaños Lily-dijo una voz, cuando aun Lily no había abierto los ojos

-Gracias…-dijo pero después reconoció la voz y se despertó-¡James!

-Si, Feliz cumpleaños numero 17 mi florecita-dijo este apareciendo un ramo de flores gigantesco, una caja de chocolates y una caja plana de regalo del tamaño de un porta retratos pequeño.- espero que te guste mi amor

Lily muy extrañada abrió el regalo y para su sorpresa era un conjunto de collar, zarcillos y anillo, todo con diamantes reales incrustados en ellos, era obvio que James tenia mucho dinero como para comprarle algo así, de inmediato se puso el anillo que era lo que mas le había gustado.

-¿Me permitirías ponerte el collar?-dijo James y esta asintió, Lily recogió su cabello y James se lo coloco-Te queda muy bien.

-Es…es… hermoso James, no tenias que hacerlo, ahora me siento culpable de no darte nada en tu cumpleaños-dijo Lily apenada-Gracias-y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Con ese pequeño beso me basta-dijo James rojo como un tomate

De inmediato por la puerta entro Amber con Sirius y Remus, todos con regalos y Remus con una rosa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS # 17 LILY!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo que lanzaban papelillos de colores-¡Que los cumplas Feliz que los cumplas Feliz!-cantaban Amber y Sirius agarrados como dos borrachos.

-Veo que James se nos adelanto-dijo Remus-Feliz cumpleaños Lily-le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entrego la rosa y el regalo.

-Gracias, veo que si se acordaron de mi cumple-dijo Lily con una sonrisa de par en par.

-¡Como se me iba a olvidar mi mejor amiga!-dijo Amber y salto en la cama para abrazarla -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-le dio su regalo y empezó a bailar la conga una vez en el suelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Moncheree-dijo Sirius abrazándola y dándole su regalo-Bueno si me disculpan creo que debo ir a una fila de conga que me llama-y se puso detrás de Amber y empezaron a bailar, llevándose al pobre Remus de primero.

Ese día por una extraña razón no tenían clases, así que cuando llego la noche duraron varias horas bailando o conversando, o mejor aun abriendo los regalos: Remus, su regalo fue un libro titulado "Tengo 17 y soy una bruja", Amber, le regalo una bufanda que Lily estaba ahorrando para comprarla, y Sirius, le regalo un conjunto de dormir de ropa interior, lo que no le pareció muy gracioso a James.

-Fue muy difícil encontrar tu talla, pero al ver a Amber semidesnuda en el vagón, me dieron una pista-dijo Sirius a sus amigos en un círculo de puras almohadas, cada uno con una cerveza de mantequilla.-Espero que el color Lila no te parezca muy escandaloso.

-Ya basta Sirius, además creo que no debiste comprarle eso a Lily-dijo James en tono gruñón-¿No ves que corrompes a esta pobre chica?-dijo señalando a Lily; ya que James estaba en las piernas de esta.

Ya en esos momentos varios estaban bien tomados (Lily: no me hagan recordar eso…) como Amber y Sirius, que la chica estaba dándole un masaje a Sirius y este solo bebía su cerveza; Remus era el aun cuerdo del grupo claro con algún "hip" de vez en cuando, y Lily y James con solo un poco de tomados.

-Que quieren hacer después de salir de Hogwarts-dijo Sirius en tono perdido- Amber contesta tu primero-dijo este y la chica lo abrazo por el cuello (se acuerdan que le estaba dando un masaje)

-Yo quiero ser una diseñadora o aurora, lo que se es que voy a triunfar en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico-dijo sonriendo y de repente se callo de boca en uno de los cojines del circulo-no me dolió…-dijo acomodándose para que Sirius le diera un masaje en la espalda

-Yo quiero estudiar para ser aurora-dijo Lily acariciando el cabello de James que ya estaba medio dormido.

-Yo también seré auror y me casare con Lily y tendremos muchos hijos, tantos como para formar mi propio equipo de quidditch-dijo James sonriendo, pero Lily ya estaba en su subconsciente así que no le dio ni una cachetada.

-Yo estudiare para auror o ministro en el departamento de criaturas salvajes-dijo Remus tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Yo quiero ser auror, aun no me decido…aunque creo que como masajista no estoy mal-dijo Sirius aun haciéndole masajes a Amber-¡Tengo una idea!, ya que ya es muy tarde podríamos organizar una fiesta, ya saben para celebrar nuestro ultimo año juntos, y por supuesto el cumpleaños de Lola, Lasy, Molly, o como sea que te llames-dijo este señalando a Lily, y al terminar callo dormido en la espalda de Amber.

Nadie alcanzo a oír lo que el chico acababa de decir, porque ni siquiera Remus estaba despierto en ese momento, todo parecía tan perfecto en ese momento… nada de peleas, ni gritos entre ellos; ojala y al día siguiente todo estuviera así de calmado (Amber: Pero no fue así ¬¬-Lily: Deja de contar la historia ellos ya lo verán)


	3. De golpe y Porrazo

**Hola!! bueno como ya dije en el cap. pasado necesito 4 reviews mas para seguirlo, porque aunque creo que va bien...no c necesito motivacion para seguir, por cierto queria darle las gracias a:**

**Andrea de Potter **

**carito-potter**

**NannyPotter**

**Eileen.B**

**

* * *

**

**Miercoles 19 de Septiembre, Londres, Mundo Magico, Hogwarts**

_Querido Diario:_

_Oh diario, como ya ves todo era perfecto, hasta que acabo,_ ¡Porque todas las cosas buenas acaban tan rápido! _Bueno como les dije, no todo siguió tan tranquilo como lo que acaban de leer, empeoro y créanme no fue nada lindo, _despertar con los merodeadores al lado…_QUE PESADILLA, MEJOR LO LEEN CON SUS PROPIOS OJOS_, Lily te das cuenta de que lo que dijiste no tiene sentido ¿verdad? _Lo se es que el estado de shock aun no se me quita._

Al día siguiente…

Era un hermoso día de invierno en Hogwarts, y como casi todos los días en esa escuela, algo inusual sucedía, y este día no era la excepción…

-JAMES POTTER, eres un depravado, sádico, sucio, asqueroso, Sal de mi cuarto¡ahora!-decía Lily lanzándole al pobre chico(Lily:¿¡Pobre¡¿que le pasa a la autora de este fic?!) lo que tenia a la mano

-Lily, te lo puedo explicar, ayer tomamos demasiadas cervezas de mantequilla y…¡pum¡auch!, eso duele¡hay mi cabeza¡Lily para ya!-decía James cubriéndose el rostro, y corriendo a esconderse, ya que Lily estaba preparada para romperle el cuello.

Por otra parte en otro lugar de la habitación se libraba otra batalla entre tres personas, ya sabrán de quienes se trata¿verdad?

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-decía Amber colgándose del cuello de Sirius-¡Planeaste todo para que me acostara contigo!, que asquerosos son ustedes los hombres

-Amber bájate¡me estas ahorcando!-dijo Sirius intentando soltar los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello-me asfixias

-Amber tranquila, deja que Sirius hable, si lo ahorcas no podrás demandarlo de embarazo prematuro-dijo Remus y al escuchar lo que el mismo dijo abrió los ojos y corrió a parar a Amber que se preparaba para sacar su barita.

-Te voy a acecinar en verdad, si Remus llega a soltarme, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo-decía esta atrapada en los brazos del licántropo (Amber¿Lily me explicas que es un licántropo?-Lily: Mejor te lo digo luego ¬¬)

Así habían despertado estas cinco personas, y que claro su enfado era natural, cualquiera que hubiera despertado con un extraño, después de una noche de 5 barriles de cerveza de mantequilla¿quien se acordaría de su propio cumpleaños?, ni siquiera el mejor de los borrachos del caldero chorreante.

-Lily, Amber, tranquilícense, no sucedió nada y les doy mi palabra de honor, yo estaba presente y algo conciente, cuando ustedes se quedaron dormidas-dijo Lupin colocando su mano izquierda en el pecho y la derecha la mantenía levantada en el aire-¿Acaso no creen en el chico mas confiable de todo Hogwarts?-las chicas se miraron por un instante, y lo miraron con una ceja alzada

-Disculpa querido amigo, pero creo que eso significa que no-dijo Sirius, que al instante se escondió detrás de Remus, por la mirada maligna que mostraba Amber.

-Remus, confiamos en ti, en serio…-dijo Lily, y los tres se alegraron, y hasta Sirius salio de detrás de Lupin-¡Pero no confiamos en ellos!-dijo y junto a Amber empezaron a avanzar hacia los tres-Creo que por 1 o mejor dicho 2, pagan todos…-dijo mirando fijamente y avanzando sobre todas las cosas en el suelo, junto con Amber.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ LOS TRES!-dijo Amber repentinamente, y los tres salieron corriendo, y resbalando por las escaleras; apenas salio el ultimo Amber cerro la puerta de un portazo, se miro con Lily y las dos salieron corriendo hacia el baño-Es mió Lily¡yo llegue primero!

-¡No es cierto es MIO!-decía Lily forcejeando con Amber en la puerta del baño.

Se separaron de la puerta, y siguieron peleando por unos minutos en la típica batalla de: "Es mió; no, es mió; es mió; no, es mió", hasta que una chica irrumpió en el cuarto y con un rápido movimiento entro en el baño y cerro; las dos quedaron paradas con la boca abierta, y empezaron una nueva batalla.

-¡Es nuestro¡es nuestro¡es de nosotras!-Gritaban las dos pegándole a la puerta del baño, y al instante la chica salio del baño

-Esta bien, para que sepan que el rumor de que durmieron con los merodeadores ya se extendió por todo Hogwarts-dijo esta con una sonrisa de satisfacción y saliendo del cuarto.

Que horror ya se sabia por todo Hogwarts¡ESO!, porque tenían que ser tan curiosos en el colegio, pero bueno, si ya se sabia, tenían que aguantar las estupidas preguntas de las chicas de todas las casas, y por supuesto no sabrían como responder, porque en realidad nada había pasado.

-Bueno decidamos esto como mujeres maduras-dijo Lily sacando una moneda-Cara o cello, yo digo cara

-No me vas a engañar de nuevo, esa moneda tiene dos caras, ahora me toca a mi la moneda-dijo Amber, también sacando una moneda-Yo digo cello-Y lanzo la moneda al aire-¡Cello, gane!-dijo y salio corriendo al baño, cerrándolo lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que Lily recogió la moneda

-Oye esta moneda tiene dos cellos… ¡Amber!-dijo Lily furiosa gritándole desde afuera del baño-Estupidas monedas encantadas…¬¬-dijo esta ya resignándose.

En cambio, en el baño, Amber se restregaba el brazo con una esponja, que casi se sacaba la piel, se limpiaba todos lados, se enjuago bien el cabello, pero ella sentía que algo estaba mal; desde afuera se escuchaban sus gritos.

-Me siento sucia, me siento muy muy sucia¡oh Dios quítame esto!-decía Amber mientras se bañaba, y se restregaba el cuerpo con la esponja, Lily desde afuera se reía a carcajadas-Jajaja Lily, ríe ahora pero mas tarde no vas a tener tiempo de bañarte y quitarte el olor de James, muajajaja.

Lily había dejado de reír y ahora le pegaba a la puerta del baño desesperada por entrar; Amber salio del baño y al instante de que Lily entro ya se escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer. Amber desde afuera se cambiaba, pensando, después de calmarse por supuesto (Amber¡que intentas decir!), recordó en ¿como los chicos habían podido entrar en su habitación?, se suponía que las escaleras tenían un encantamiento contra hombres…Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar eso estaba muy molesta por lo ya ocurrido y que ese era su primer día de clases ¬¬.

-Lily apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde-decía Amber desde afuera del baño, ya que Lily ya llevaba casi dos horas en la regadera-Vamos sal de allí te vas a arrugar como pasa.

-Listo, creo que ahora esta todo en orden, huéleme, y dime ¿aun huelo a James?-dijo Lily lanzando un brazo al frente de la nariz de Amber

-¿Y yo que voy a saber si huele a James o no?, olvídate de eso solo ignorémoslos así todo será más fácil; igual, jamás lo voy a perdonar (Amber: es cierto hasta hoy no lo perdono del todo)

Bajaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor como todos los años lo llevaban haciendo. El comedor estaba repleto de alumnos hambrientos, que limpiaban los platos con un pedazo de pan; todo estaba calmado ese día, por lo general James y su banda tenían para cada día una broma especial, ya fuera gigantesca, como colgar a Severus en calzoncillos arriba de la mesa de los profesores a un chico que le salen plumas en las manos por los caramelos de Zonko.

-No crees que algo le hace falta a este desayuno-dijo Amber tomando un sorbo de su jugo de mango-esta algo callado, claro sin mencionar los sonidos de masticar comida de los de primero ¬¬, acaso llevan años sin comer…

-¡Eso es!-dijo Lily hablando como si resolviera un acertijo

-¿Que los de primero son unos muertos de hambre?-dijo Amber concentrada en su sándwich de brócoli y tomate (Lily: Huggg que asco-Amber¡para que sepan me gustan esos sándwich!)

-Nooo, torpe, Faltan James, Sirius y Remus, por eso el comedor esta tan callado… ¿A dónde se habrán ido?, y estamos en un día de clases, esos irresponsables : (-Dijo Lily buscando en la mesa tres cabezas más altas que las demás, pero no encontró nada, solo la mirada de Severus desde un rincón.

* * *

**Andrea de Potter**:Bueno si traquila que los pleitos entre Lily y James van a ser muchos, que vas a tener hasta para sacartelo de las orejas XD, asi que por eso no te preocupes jajaja, gracias me encanta que te haya gustado, si sigo viendo entusiasmo en la gente lo sigo...si no...no c...que hare, pero al menos para ti lo voy a terminar :P. BYE BESOS

**carito-potter:** Bueno si la idea la saque de esta retorcida mente(cerebro con patas: creeme que lo es ¬¬ Maria: No te metas en esto!) en fin...aun no eh pasado por tu fic, porque en verdad me conecto casi dos veces al mes...pero te aseguro que cuando pueda paso y te dejo un review :). BYE BESOS

**NannyPotter:** Bueno voy a tener que ver como te meto en el fic, aunque tengo una maravillosa idea que creo que te va a gustar XP, Johanny Loero no?, voy a tener que ponerte edad: 17, y los demas rasgos los coloco despues.

**Eileen.B:** Estoy confundida osea que tu eres Carito-Potter?, bueno no importa sea cual sea tu fic lo voy a leer cuando tenga tiempo, porque en estos momentos estoy full con la escuela, BYE BESOS


	4. Sientoque seas tan torpe

**Hola!!**

**Bueno si mucho tiempo sin escribir, lo siento pero es q estaba medio ocupada, (como siempre), con esas cosas importantes XD jejeje**

**Lore**

**NannyPotter**

**Auroramor22**

**Eileen.B**

**Miércoles 19 de septiembre, Londres, Mundo Mágico, Hogwarts **

**20 min. Después de la batalla…**

_Querido Diario:_

Diario si crees que eso fue vergonzoso e inesperado espera a ver lo siguiente, _fue_ _horroroso lo que anteriormente paso pero para lo que sigue no hay explicación razonable, no tiene sentido porque nos paso,_ ni porque nos paso justo a nosotras, ahora solo lean lo que sucede porque…_el decirlo aquí es muy vergonzoso para nosotras, _

Verán nosotras…

No le hicieron mas caso al asunto y entraron a su primera clase, la de transformaciones con los Ravenclaw. Durante la charla de McGonagall, Lily tomaba notas muy concentrada, y Amber veía a la profesora transformarse en una tetera, las dos enfocadas en los movimientos de varita que hacia la profesora para poder trasformarse. Pero en un momento escucharon resaltar el nombre de James y Sirius, nombrados por la profesora y dejaron un poco el interesante hechizo que practicaban.

-James Potter y Sirius Black me acaban de entregar una nota, dice que necesitan dar un anuncio a la clase-dijo la profesora mirándolos por arriba de sus lentes, esperando que no fuera ninguna de sus bromas-Pasen adelante, y que sea rápido.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos, que extrañamente estaban en una de las más escondidas esquinas del salón; llegaron a la pizarra que la profesora utilizaba y esperaron a que los susurros de los alumnos o mejor dicho alumnas cesaran.

-Solo queremos pedirles una gran disculpa a dos de nuestras…bueno no llamemos amigas, solo conocidas o compañeras-dijo James avergonzado mirando justo a la mesa donde Lily y Amber se hallaban sentadas-Discúlpame Lily, te puedo jurar que no hice nada, solo quiero que me sigas insultado como siempre-y esbozo una sonrisa de la cual ninguna chica ah podido resistir (Lily: ¡¡Falso!!)

-Y yo me quiero disculpar con Amber, perdóname por comportarme como…bueno como yo, mi joya preciosa ¿me perdonarías por actuar como un Black?-dijo al fin Sirius bajando un poco la cabeza, viéndola con sus ojos grises.

Todas las miradas de la clase se quedaron fijadas en ellas, esperando alguna palabra. Las dos muchachas no tenían una cara más chistosa y avergonzada, solo porque un poco de rabia hacia los dos jóvenes, les opacaba el resto de la vergüenza y asombro. Querían gritarles hasta quedar mudas, pero con el estado de shock que tenían, solo pudieron salir del salón a los baños de las chicas, aun con la mandíbula descuadrada.

-¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar Lily? Me siento como si hubiera tomado muchas cervezas de mantequilla combinado con un poco de vergüenza, ira y asombro-dijo Amber echándose un poco de agua en el rostro y viendo a su amiga a través del espejo corrido del baño; pero esta no le respondía-sabes…esa podría ser una buena bebida en el caldero chorreante, ira, asombro, vergüenza, cerveza, y un toque de limón-dijo bromeando

-Se disculparon…y no me sentí como si fuera bromeando o intentando conquistarnos, sentí que lo decían en verdad-dijo Lily mirando su reflejo con una media sonrisa-Ahora…no puedo dejar de pensar en sus caras cuando nos fuimos…estaban muy tristes.

Después de un pesado silencio, en donde las dos apoyadas en los lavamanos con la cabeza abajo, pensaban en si regresar de una buena vez o esperar a que el momento llegase para actuar.

-¿Crees que debamos volver para aceptar sus disculpas?-dijo Amber sentándose en un espacio del mármol del lavamanos viendo a sus manos con impaciencia.

-No lo se…ellos por lo general no se disculpan…y menos si no fue su…su… (Amber-es difícil aceptar la verdad) no fue su culpa…-dijo Lily escupiendo la palabra "culpa"

-No se tu, pero creo que la pulga de la humildad me pico y tiene efectos colaterales (Amber-por favor no usar en niños menores de 3 años)-dijo Amber y Lily se preparo para contestar-No Lily, hay que admitir que también fuimos unas reinas del drama…

Esta se callo y siguió viendo su reflejo en el espejo, sin intenciones de moverse, fue entonces cuando Amber salio decidida del baño, y al alcanzar la perilla de la puerta, vio a Lily que estaba detrás de ella, aunque un poco encogida por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Pasaron entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Griffindor, evitando voltear a ver a cualquiera que no fueran Sirius y James; se pararon a su lado y agachándose le susurraron al oído "Acompáñennos" y se fueron del comedor.

Una vez en los pasillos Lily se separo de Amber para ir con James, igual que Amber se fue con Sirius aparte.

-James…yo…en verdad no se como decirte esto-dijo Lily para evitar decir que se había equivocado

-Te lo facilitare, ¿me perdonas?-dijo James como el hombre maduro que Lily nunca conoció.

-Si te perdono…-dijo Lily y rápidamente saco una mano para estrechársela, pero este la rechazo y la abrazo como nunca la habían abrazado (Lily-Si, dejándome sin aire…Y SIN COSTILLAS)

-Bueno para hacer esto mas rápido y antes de que pase el efecto de la pulga-dijo Amber viendo que Sirius la miraba extrañado-Larga historia…en fin…solo quiero pedirte disculpas por exagerar lo de esta mañana…

-Tranquila _Pinky _te perdono-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Ahora quería saber si tu ¿me perdonas a mi?

-Si… ¡pero no lo tomes como un signo de amistad!-dijo de nuevo recuperando su orgullo y altanería-Por cierto como que _Pinky_?

-Larga Historia…

**Lore:** Bueno si dure bastante para actualizar, ademas no tengo mucha inspiración. Besos bye kkkk

**NannyPotter: **Bueno si t explico, estaban medio borrachas cuando paso asi que estaban casi q X, no tenian control sobre lo q hacian, pero cuando despertaron calleron en cuenta de q los odian XD, (al menos por ahora). Ya estoy intentando meterte en el fic, y justo entras en las caracteristicas q necesitaba XD, mi mail es si quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso. Besos y saludos kkkk

**Auroramor22: **Bueno soy de Venezuela, Edo. Bolivar, y en verdad no c si tengo mas lectores q los q me dejan reviews, pero si los tengo ESCRIBANME!!XD, Besos y saludos kkkk

**Eileen.B: **Jajaja, ok, bueno espero q te alla gustado el cap. Aunque no c me parece muy corto, ademas estoy corta de inspiración  BESOS bye!! KKKKK


End file.
